1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to validation of software modules in a software system, and in particular to module validation for ensuring the integrity of a software module in systems where modules may be provided by different groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software systems have been developed which use software modules to perform functions. As systems have become more complicated, different groups, sometimes within an organization and sometimes across different organizations, develop software modules for performing functions which are important to and within the competence of the group. Systems have been developed which integrate software modules from across different groups into a unified whole executable application. Such systems enable new features and functionality, maximize code reuse, improve user interface design, maximize efficiency and exploit talents and strengths of the different groups, enable collaboration among the groups, improve interoperability, and enable visual and non-visual software parts to be built, assembled, and deployed by independent teams on independent schedules.
However, in such systems, it is possible that during the integration process, one or more modules may not be in correct condition to be integrated into the whole executable application. For example, a module may have been modified, altered or tampered with. It is desirable to ensure that all modules to be integrated into the executable application are valid before integrating them into the executable application.